A Princess and an Iceman
by twice the rogue
Summary: The storm has ended but that's hardly the end to the troubles that Elsa, Anna and Kristoff must face. How will the people of Arundelle take to their new queen being a witch?And with Anna discovers her own powers and Kristoff reveals some secrets from his past will the Iceman and the Princess make it? Appearances from other Disney characters.
1. Chapter 1

A Princess and an iceman

Summary: The storm has ended but that's hardly the end to the troubles that Elsa, Anna and Kristoff must face. How will the people of Arundelle take to their new queen being a witch? And how will a princess and an iceman ever build a relationship when there are far more suitable suitors? Though Rapunzel and Eugene give them some tips.

Hi there, lets start with the basics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters I do not make any profit off of them.

I don't know where this story is going to go. But it will be a Kristoff Anna romance. I just love frozen and have had some idea coming into my head that need will keep badgering me until I write them. So here goes, we'll start on the boat.

Chapter one.

Elsa.

I was nervous about entering the city again. In the last two days I had become a queen, a witch, a monster, a hermit, a prisoner and the murderer of my own sister. Those doors that kept me safe for so many years would never be the same. Perhaps it was time to open the doors. That is if I wasn't run out of my own country for being a monster. I just did not know what I would face when I got back to the mainland.

But as the men who came to pick us up rowed closer and closer to shore I found my mind going back to those first few moments when I felt that coldness of start to warm and Anna slumped into my arms, alive, not lost forever. The relief that spread through me and then the realization that I knew how to control my powers. It's not about holding everything back, it's about letting the love out. My powers could mean protection for my people, if they'd just accept me.

As I held my sister I noticed for the first time that there was a man behind us. I looked over and recognized the man who had been with Anna in my palace. I looked over at him and down at my sister. He was smiling at her gently. There was a groan behind me and I turned to look and saw Hans struggling to his feet. The unknown man scowled and started towards Hans but Anna held him back, I smirked with pride as my little sister punched him into the water. Not the most diplomatic response but I was glad that she had turned into such a strong young woman. We had to get to know each other again, but the love was still there.

"Remind me not to try killing you."

I turned and looked at the man behind me. He was tall with floppy blonde hair and broad shoulders, I also took in the patches on his clothes. Who was this?

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Kristoff. Uh.. Bjorgman." He hesitated. "Your majesty." He bowed gracelessly. The reindeer behind him also seemed to duck his head slightly. Honestly, where was Anna finding them?

"He took me to you, in the mountains. " Anna said. "I wouldn't have made it back here if it wasn't for him and Sven. And you of course Olaf." She said smiling down at the little snowman.

"Well, for that then I am eternally grateful." I held out my hand to Kristoff Bjorgman and found it enclosed tightly in mine.

"It was my honour your majesty."

Anna came up behind me and his eyes settled on her with an expression that told me all I needed to know.

"I thought I'd lost you. I mean, not that I have you, just.. glad you're alive."

"So am I." she answered with a small shrug. Then she let out a giant sneeze.

"We'd better get you inside. You might catch a cold. " Kristoff said reaching for her and then catching my eye changing direction and running his hand through his hair nervously instead.

"Shall I lower the boat your majesty."

"No need." Anna said looking over to the mainland. "They're coming for us."

My remembrance was interrupted by the boat banging against shore. Kristoff was already on land having gone across in another boat with the reindeer, he was paddling out to us. His hand outstretched to help us out of the boat. I say us, but I know his eyes were set firmly on Anna.

Anna.

I don't know If it was the warmth I missed but I missed Kristoff. Yes, he was only a few feet from me and had only just let go of my hand from helping me out of the boat a few seconds ago but it's like I had got used to him holding me on that long ride back from the troll valley. And with what comes after I just wanted to be back in those arms. Security, that's what I want. And yes, I am cold and he is very warm.

Was it true? What Olaf said, the Kristoff love me? He did come back for me. He did protect me whilst we were on the mountain. He could have turned back, he could have refused to take me further when we lost the sled. But what did I feel about that? I mean, all my life I've been waiting and hoping for the perfect man to come along, so I'd not be alone any more. But then there was Hans, and i've learnt something, that the loneliness and my eagerness to be loved by somebody made me vulnerable. It made me see just what I wanted to see. Obviously, I need to work on that.

But Kristoff is not Hans.

I can't rush it.

And I need to concentrate on Elsa because she's going to need me.

I glance across at him. He gives me a little smile.

"Get on Sven." There was worry in his voice and at first I didn't know where it came from but then I saw that there was a crowd of people coming down the streets towards us coming from all directions. His hands were on my waist and two seconds later before I could say 'wow' I was up on Sven.

"Princess Anna is sick." He shouted.

"I'm not sick." I argued. It would have come out better if I didn't start coughing then. Honestly, my chest was hurting and I did feel cold and shivery as if I was coming down with the flu but there were more important things going on.

"Clear a path." Kristoff shouted at the now stunned looking towns people.

Elsa took a step forwards.

"Please. I know that you have lots of questions."

They were a wall now, a wall of perplexed people blocking all three pathways that led away from the harbour and to home. They were looking at us, the people who I'd watched from my windows. They were looking at us as If they did not know what to think. I'd never been looked at by the people of Arundelle before. They had always smiled when they had seen me.

"And I will answer them." Elsa continued. "But for now, can I please get my sister home. She's not well. I am you're queen. I am here to serve you. I have spent my entire life learning how to serve you. I have powers, I make ice. I don't know where it comes from but I know how to control it now. I promise you , nobody in Arundelle will ever be hurt by me again. I can and will find a way that these powers can benefit Arundelle. But if you don't want me, if I've done too much damage then I understand. I'll leave. But for now, just let me get my sister safe. She's never done anything wrong."

The crowd stared at us for a moment and then there was a parting in the centre and the road that led directly to the palace began to clear. Elsa got up behind me on Sven's back and we looked over at peoples faces as we moved. Then a voice rang out from the crowd.

"Long Live Queen Elsa, Queen of Ice."

There was a silence and then a slow clap coming from somewhere.

"Queen Elsa." A few people said as we carried on. It wasn't everybody, but the clapping was spreading. It was a start.

I looked ahead and I saw some of the Lords and servants from the castle coming down the road to meet us in the middle. One of the Lords whose name I don't remember but was a larger man with a black pointy beard came forwards and clapped his hands.

"Queen Elsa, with the ice and everything going upwards and the big sparkle in the sky Fantastico. And your sister with the bang and the splash. We love it. Such style and grace and power. You are a very powerful friend."

"Thank you Lord Marius. I am glad to have your support."

"Yes, We have seen everything, Prince Hans and Weastletown they were lying,. They think they can take Arundelle, but you have power and you have friends and they have forgotten that."

"Where is Hans?" I asked.

"He got picked up by another boat, I saw them cuffing him." Kristoff said.

"Yes. Please, my sister."

I don't know why she was saying that I was only wheezing a little. My chest hurt, but I just wanted to know that Elsa was going to be okay. That nobody would take her thrown. She'd studied so hard for it and I knew my sister she would be a brilliant queen. She didn't lock people out because she hated them, she locked people out because she loved them so much she would have the loneliness rather than to hurt them.

"Yes yes, The feisty princess we will get her back to the castle. We will get her warm. It has been tiring for the both of you. Come, we are friends, we will look after you."

Things went a little bit blank then. The next thing I knew was moving, I was against something warm and hard under a layer of softness but it didn't feel like Sven. I was curled up, not sitting. I opened my eyes and saw right up a nose. Then big brown eyes were staring down at me with concern.

"What?"

"You collapsed. You're breathing isn't' right." He sounded stressed.

"Just.. I'm just cold." I said.

He seemed to pull me a little closer then.

When I next came to I was lovely and warm. I let out a contented sigh.

"S'warm."

"She's awake?" Kristoff's voice came out of the darkness and I opened my eyes this time seeing a large fire in front of me. I was lying on as couch, and the palace doctor was leaning over me.

"She shall have some soup and spend three days in bed and then she will be fine."

"Thank god." I heard Elsa say.

"I am fine." I said again. Then I closed my eyes because I was just so tired.

I woke up again and this time there was just the crackling of the fire. I suddenly realised I was in the room that Hans had locked me in.

"The door." I said sitting up suddenly and feeling my head swim.

"Wow, lay down, lay down." Kristoff was in front of me his hands on my shoulders.

"Are the doors locked?"

"No, just closed."

"Open them."

"We need to keep the heat in."

"Please."

He looked at me for a second and then sighed. He got up and opened the doors.

"Thank you." I said feeling an instant relief to see that they opened. There was a scrapping sound from the side of me and then Kristoff appeared pulling a chair. He sat in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Me, yes, don't worry about me."

"I will worry." He said. "You're ill, the doctor said that if you didn't get warm then you'd get hypothermia. Probably to do with being frozen. But he said you're fine now. You just have to stay warm and rest and eat when they bring you soup and you'll be fine. I think you'll be fine."

"I will be." I promised him.

"Rest now." He said.

"Elsa?"

"She's okay." She's seen the doctor and she's just answering a few other questions from all the Lords and making sure that nobody is going to bother her or you for a while so you can both get some sleep.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. But this time I stayed awake just thinking.

Kristoff.

"Kristoff."

"Just rest."

"I'm okay."

"How are you okay? You've been up for two days straight and those days have been pretty full. I'm not okay, she's not okay, you're not okay. Olaf and Sven, well.. they're always okay. "

"But I have a question."

"You're not going to rest until you ask are you?"

"Nope."

"Okay then."

"What's your last name?"

"Bjorgman."

"What's your favourite food?"

"Carrots."

"You're best friends name."

"Other than Sven."

She leaned up and looked at me in the eyes.

"Brown. Definitely brown." She whispered.

I pushed her gently on the shoulder to get her to rest back against the plush couch. Honestly, what was with that anyway, It was like it was made from a cloud.

"What's with the questions?"

"Foot size?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with anything."

"Then why did you ask?"

"No reason. There's nothing to get offended about, foot size has nothing to do with anything else."

Seriously, this girl just perplexed me.

"Okay, twelve. And you are not resting."

"I can't rest. Not till I know Elsa is okay."

"Just lie still." I said gently pushing her back yet again. "Feisty pants."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Another question."

"Last one."

"Okay. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow. They'll be carrots?"

I opened my mouth to argue.

"Promise. If you don't promise I won't shut up and apparently I need to be quiet to be resting."

I sighed again.

"Fine. I'll come back for lunch tomorrow."

Like I really needed persuading. I'd need to know how she was doing any ways.

"Come back, what do you mean come back. You're staying here."

"What? No."

"What, why not?"

"Have you seen this place? It's a palace."

"Yes it's a place. I know that. I see it every day. I see way too much of it every day."

"I can't stay in a palace."

"You can if you have an invite from a princess."

"But, where would I sleep?"

"We have thirty guest bedrooms. Pick one."

"But Sven."

"But stables."

"He won't know where I am."

"Then he can sleep in your room with you."

"A reindeer sleeping in the palace?"

"Why not?"

"You obviously have never had to clear reindeer dung."

"Urgh. I guess that's what the smell is."

"Hey! What smell?"

I lifted up my arms and gave a deep breath.

"Okay, I smell a bit but that's not reindeer smell. That's man smell."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It is I've just spent two days running for my life being chased by wolves and giant snowmen body guards and racing across frozen lakes all to save you."

"I didn't need saving."

I smiled.

"No. You didn't."

She looked up at me with a little quirk to her lips.

"Can I just say something?" I asked her.

"What?"

"The way you punched Hans was just awesome."

She gave a little giggle.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well , a first boyfriend he wasn't all that nice."

"Understatement."

"Well, I'm sure my next one will be better."

"You could not get worse."

"Hey! I was lonely. Lonely people do stupid things."

"Get a reindeer."

"Oh you think you're any better.."

Anna was interrupted by the door creaking open and Elsa, queen of Arundelle and ice appeared in the doorway. I have to say this right now, that woman intimidates me.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, how can you be sure that your powers are now under control? And how can we be sure that you won't turn your powers against us?"

I looked over at the tall thin hooked nose man sat across from me. I had spent months trying to remember the names of all the delegates who would be coming to the coronation but I couldn't for the life of me work out who he was an where he was from. It would be extremely bad manners to show that tough so I just gave a smile.

"I reacted harshly because my sister, who is the only family I have left was being taken advantage of by Prince Hans. His plan was to kill me to take the throne. There is no over reaction. And if you look outside you will see that the frost has thawed and summer has returned to normal. Is that not proof of control?"

"Powerful does not mean evil Lord Filigree. I doubt there is reason for the young queen to want world domination." Another of the lord, one of our close neighbours who we shared a land border cajoled. "I'm sure she has enough on her plate with Arendale, anybody who has known the responsibility of looking after a whole country probably wouldn't want to add any more to their list."

There was a quiet laughter at this.

"We have always had a good relationship have we not?" I asked. "I want those relationships to continue. "

"I am still not sure if she is safe to have around." Filigree muttered.

"We are getting no where tonight." Lord Marius interjected. "He majesty clearly needs rest. We can all process this information and come back to this in the morning."

There was a general atmosphere of annoyance in the room but nobody was willing to argue, not with Marius the delegate of the largest country on the continent and brother in law to the king. If I was going to have somebody on my side I was glad that it was him, though I had no doubt that it would come with a price.

"Well, goodnight, Lords, highnesses. I need to attend to my sister. We will take this up again in the morning like Lord Marius suggests. But let me assure you I bear no ill will towards any of you and I will work to prove that any continued alliance with Arendale would not only be safe but profitable for you."

"Goodnight your Majesty."

I let out a deep breath when I got out of the door. We were safe. For tonight at least. I walked over to the small sitting room where I had left Anna. I could hear talking coming from the open door as I got close. I paused for a moment and listened to the laughing and teasing that was going on. Kristoff's insistance that she need to rest. He seemed to care a lot for her, but I was not taking any risks. I'm the oldest and therefore Anna's safety is my responsibility. And I really been failing her on that one lately.

Anna

Elsa looks more tired than I've ever seen her when she walks into the room. Her shoulder are hunched and the smile she gives me looks like it's taking effort. She walks over and sits next to me on the couch. It's weird, we haven't been this close in years and now it seems effortless.

"Elsa, what's happened?"

"Nothing for now. It seems like we still have some friends amongst the delegates but a few of them don't trust me."

"That's ridiculous, why wouldn't they trust you?"

"Because I could set of an eternal winter in their countries and then when they're tired and out of food invade with an army of giant snowmen."

Well, yeah. They had a point.

"An army, do you think you could really create an army?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I only figured out that I could build living snow people today and that was by accident."

"That's a point where is Olaf?" I asked.

"Last I saw he was exploring the castle. I'm sure he'll turn up."

Elsa reached out and touched my forehead. I flinched away without meaning to. It's just, when did her hands get so cold?

"Opps, sorry. Cold hands." I apologized.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm all right."

"How are you really?"

I took stock of my body for a second. I still felt quite shivery and all my muscles were aching but nothing I wouldn't expect given that it had been a really really long couple of days, okay maybe a bit more than that. Maybe if I was also coming down with the flu. God, I'm tired. I look over at Kristoff, his head is nodding down onto his chest, he must be tired.

"We need to get Kristoff a bed. He can stay, can't he?""

Elsa's eyes turned a little hard. I couldn't blame her, I mean with Hans and all.

"yes. I think we owe him that." Elsa said.

"Most definitely. He did look out for me. He sort of saved my life, well he tried."

"Drink your soup." Elsa said to me. I wanted to argue but there would be little point. I picked it up and took a sip.

"He's asleep." I whispered.

Elsa looked over at him.

"Anna, where did you find him?"

"At a trading post."

"You got him at a trading post?"

"Yeah. He was a good price. Though I owe him a sleigh."

Elsa was staring at me in a way that told me jokes were not going to cut it.

"I needed somebody to take me up the north mountain. It wasn't safe on my own. There were wolves and then we jumped over a crater on Sven and then the sleigh kind of went of the mountain and there was a fire and then Olaf turned up and my hair was turning white so we went to see his family and well.. that one would take some explaining but he rushed me back here so that I would be safe and then he must have known something was wrong because he came back for me. And I think I like him." I lowered my voice. "Maybe not in that way because I've only known him for one day and we know how that ends up. But you'd like him to because he made the same face that you did when I told him I was going to marry Hans."

"Right." Elsa said elongating all the vowels. "Let's just get you into bed. The next few days are not going to be easy and I want you to get better. You can explain all that to me tomorrow."

I looked over at Kristoff. He looked like an over grown toddler when he was asleep. With a little frown on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

"He needs to go to bed too."

Elsa gave a little smile then whispered in a giggly tone.

"There's a boy asleep in the room."

I giggled.

"Yeah there is. Go wake him up."

"What?" Elsa looked shocked. "I'm not waking him."

"I'm supposed to be resting." I argued.

"Hello."

"Olaf." I said excitedly. "Can you wake him."

He looked over at kristoff.

"Okay." He said walking over with his small legs.

Kristoff.

I yawned as I sat watching the sisters. I was so tired all of a sudden and my head was still aching from having hit it on the mountain. I hadn't even noticed it in the last few hours, I guess I was running on the adrenaline of the day. Now sat here with warmth and the swimming in my head and the knowledge that for now everybody is safe I found my eyes begin to close.

"Sven, Sven."

"He means you Kristoff." I opened my eyes not knowing that I had closed them and sat up straight to see Olaf staring at me. I jumped slightly. Right, living snowman, not a dream. But hey, trolls and ice queens. I've always known there was more in this world than most people see.

"Kristoff. Oh Sven is the reindeer Kristoff the donkey."

Elsa seemed to giggle a little at that but I shrugged it off. Whatever he was like a day old, his sense of humour might grow up a bit.

"He has a sense of humour." Elsa said looking at Anna.

"Yeah." Olaf answered. "Don't most people?" 

"Yes, but I made you. It's just a little surprising that you are just.. you."

"Who else would I be?"

"I don't know."

"Elsa." Anna said. "Kristoff."She gently reminded.

"Oh yes. Kristoff I'm going to call Marie. She'll show you to your room."

"If it's alright with you your majesty I was wanting to see Anna, I mean her highness safe before I rest."

"She is sfae."

"I'm going to bed now anyway Kristoff. Don't worry, Elsa not going to let me go on any more adventures tonight."

"Oh no, definitely not." Elsa had walked across the room and pulled what looked like curtain cord. Not that I had much knowledge of curtain cords. By the time she had reached the sofa to sit next to Anna again the door had opened and a plump middle aged woman was looking through the room.

"Your Majesty. I am so glad to see you back home safe."

"Thank you Marie. This is Kristoff Bjorgman. He is our guest. Will you show him to a guest room and make sure that he has everything that he need?"

"Of course Marm. Mr. Bjorgman."

I wanted to stay. I wanted to wait until some of the colour returned to Anna's face and I was sure she was going to be well. She froze, she had frozen solid right in front of my eyes. I thought I had lost her and I can't put into words what that was like. She's been in my life for a handful of hours but when I felt like she was gone, it hurt so much. But I was in a palace and a Queen was telling me to leave and I guess that means that I have to. I stopped at the edge of the couch though as I went to leave.

"You're all right?"

I asked.

She looked up and then reached out and gently touched my hand.

"I'm okay."

I looked down at where her delicate fingers touched mine. They were warm. Not cold like they had been. That reassured me enough.

"Breakfast tomorrow remember."

"I remember. Sleep well."

"You too."

I got some kind of sideways glance from Queen Elsa as I left. I couldn't blame her, now that I was here in the palace it seemed more obvious that Anna was a princess. That had been easy to forget when I was climbing the mountain with her but now with the soft couch and the wallpapered wall and Marie It was obvious.

"Hi Marie." I said to the patiently waiting woman.

"This way please sir." She said. I followed her out and back into the hallway.

"It's just Kristoff by the way. Not Sir."

"Kristoff, thank you fro bringing the Princess back to us. We adore Anna here. We've watched her grow up. Poor thing didn't have any friends and then with her parents dying young we were her only family. What I mean to say is, she means a lot to all of us here and if you ever need anything you have a lot of friends here in the palace."

Her sincerity shocked me. I nodded my head.

"Uh thanks."

How far were we going to walk, my head was throbbing now.

"Uh Marie. I left Sven, my reindeer in the yard. A young boy ran out and took his reins."

"His in the stables. They'll be looking after him. He'll have some warm oats and a rub down so don't worry."

"I was just wondering if you would take me to him. He gets panicked when he doesn't know where I am and back home I always make sure to tell him, I'm in the house just next door. Two meters away but here, he'll have no idea where I am and he did fall in the water."

Okay,I was definitely getting an odd look now.

"I've had him since I was eight." I finished lamely.

"Okay." She said and we changed direction and then were heading down a big staircase and out into the courtyard. The nights air was warm. It seemed the storm had definitely passed. I took a deep breath of the summer air. Things were just as they should be and yet they weren't. I should be back in my cabin three miles up the mountain.

Sven didn't seem to mind though. As Marie led me past all the shiny white horses I saw his head coming up over one of the stalls. He was munching on something with a dreamy look on his face.

"Tim."

A young lad of about eleven suddenly appeared as if from nowhere at first but then as one of the stall doors swung I noticed a little bed and a table like one of his stalls had been made into a room. It looked quite comfy and I gave a little huff. When I had lived with the ice harvesters in the stable of a hostel I had only had a pile of hay. But he gave a warm smile and I decided that he probably deserved to be looked after well.

"Hi Marie. Who is this?"

"This is Kristoff. He wants to visit his reindeer."

"He's right here. He was a bit wet and cold but I gave him a rub down with a blanket and then a good groom. He's got some warm oats and some apples."

I walked over and placed my hand on Sven's neck.

"You all right boy?"

He gave a slight nod.

"You did good today. You just rest up and tomorrow I'll find us a nice meadow and you can just spend the day sleeping and munching carrots. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good." Sven answered. Then I noticed what I had done in front of the palace staff and I gave a sheepish smile as Tim giggled.

"Shall I show you to your room now Kristoff?" Maire asked.

"Uh.." I ran my hand through my hair. "I know it's weird but we've had such a weird day and I was wondering, is it possible to just borrow a blanket?"

"A blanket?"

"Yeah. A blanket. I want to sleep here."

She looked over at Tim.

"I'm okay with that." The young boy said.

She nodded.

"Suit yourself then."

As she walked out Tim disappeared back into his stall and I settled down on the hay next to Sven. After Maire had returned with a blanket that I rolled up for a pillow and I saw Tim's candles flicker out Sven came and settled down next to me.

"Full up boy?"

"Yessireee."

Sven nudged at me with his nose looking at me expectantly.

"I don't have me lute. Anna used to to whack a wolf in the face."

He looked sad.

"But you always sing to me at night."

"Yeah but I'm tired."

"Please?"

"Oh all right then."

"Reindeer are better than people, Sven don't you think that's true?"

"Why Kristoff, reindeer are better than people. But I think there's something you've missed. If reindeer are better than people, what about Anna?"

"Why Anna seems like a reindeer, that you must admit is true. She's brave and she's fearless and funny and got more enthusiasm than you."

"Reindeer are better than people, but Kristoff there's something you've missed. If reindeer are better than people why did you rush to be true loved kissed."

"I did not. I wasn't thinking that. I was just going to help. I didn't know how to help. I didn't know that Anna hadn't got her true loves kiss yet. Don't' look at me like that. I hate you sometimes."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sven."

I reached to put my hat over my eyes and then realized that I didn't have it.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here's chapter three. I've been thinking and I'm going to up this up to an M-rating as I don't want there to be anything holding me back if I decide to take the story in that direction, plus some of the future chapters I've been working on hug the M-rating.

Anna

Elsa is by my side as she walks me to my room. We don't talk, i'm too tired to talk. I get to my room and Elsa follows me in and I realize that it's the first time she's been in this room in years. She shuts the door behind me and I look over at her.

"I'll help you get changed."

"I don't need help." I said reaching behind me and trying to unhook the eyes in my dress. Elsa stepped behind me and it was pooled at my feet within seconds. I sighed and climbed into bed in my underwear ready to sleep.

"Anna. I don't know how to thank you for what you did today. Nor do I know how to apologize for what I put you through."

"Uh, forgive me for Hans."

"I can do that." Elsa said.

"Keep the doors open."

"We'll have to work out what the feelings in the city towards us are. But if we can mend relationships then yes, we'll keep the doors open."

"Thank you, oh, and uh, no forced marriages."

Elsa gave a small smile.

"No. I don't believe in that. Princess aren't just for forming strategic alliances."

"Good." I said happily and ended up closing my eyes. I just couldn't keep them open.

"Goodnight." Elsa said and I felt a hand brush hair away from my face then I head the door shut.

I was really tired but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I sat up and looked through the dim moonlight around my room. There was a spot on my bed that was darker than the rest. Curiously I reached out for it and my hands felt rough wool. I pulled it up to me and suddenly realized it was Kristoff's hat. Somebody must have left it on my bed for me. I decided I would give it back to him tomorrow. I put it down on my bedside table. A minute alter I picked it up again. I rested it against my cheek. It smelled like Kristoff's hair. I felt my eyes drift shut, everything was all right with the world now I had this little piece of him near me.

My body was wrecked with shivers. It's what woke me up. I had been dreaming. I had been dreaming of the ice whipping my skin and I was tripping because I couldn't feel my feet. I don't know whether the shivering was about the memory or if I was actually cold. I wasn't going to be able to sleep now. I wanted somebody to talk to. I wanted to remember that I was safe now. I wanted Kristoff.

Had he settled in? Was he sleeping all right? Was Sven safe in the stable? Was he making friends or were the horses being mean to him because he was different? I needed to know. I crossed the floor of my room. I would just go to the guest wing and make sure that Kristoff had been put in a comfortable room. I opened the door and found myself staring straight at Marie. Who was blinking sleepily.

"Marie."

"Your highness, what can I get for you?"

"Nothing. Go to bed. You don't have to watch over me."

"You're ill miss. "

"

"I'm feeling a lot better." I lied.

"I'd still feel better knowing I'm here if you need me."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep now knowing that you're out here. Will you please go to bed."

She sighed.

"All right your highness. If you insist. But why aren't you asleep?"

"Oh, I was just over excited I guess. I'm going to walk down to the kitchen for some warm milk."

"I can get that for you."

"No thank you, I want to stretch my legs. Might help to tire me out. Oh by the way. Did Kristoff get settled in all right?"

"I think so."

"What's that look. Marie.."

"Well, the young man wanted to sleep in the stables."

"Oh, that's all right then. As long as he didn't leave completely."

"It's all right that he sleeps in the stables?" Maire repeated perplexed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he's that sort of guy."

"That sort of guy?"

"The sort that sleeps in stables and talks a lot to his reindeer."

"And you've met a lot of guys like that before have you miss?"

"You know I've not met any guys before Marie."

"Okay, well I'm off to bed then. Enjoy your milk your highness."

"Goodnight."

I hurried as softly as I could down the hallway. I was probably still making a lot of noise. I'm not a quiet person. My mum used to say that in a palace that was always empty she could tell where I was at any given moment. Then she died and the palace just seemed a whole lot emptier that ever before. There were guards at the door. There always are. They're there to make sure that nobody comes in or out that's not supposed to. Here's the problem. I'm probably one of those people whose not supposed to. Princess out on her own in the middle of the night. To many risks involved in that. Though nobodies ever stopped to explain to me what those risks are. There was no way to get past those guards so I slowed down and walked with purpose.

"Your majesty."

"I'm just going to get a breath of fresh air." I said going to walk past the two guards.

"I'll come with you." The taller of the two men said. I gave an awkward smile.

"No, it's okay. I'm not going to go far. Maybe just to the stables and back. I won't go out the main gates."

All my life, and especially since my parents died the staff of the palace have been like my extended family. Except the guards. They were always so foreboding, making noise around them didn't seem quite right.

"You shouldn't go out so late on your own your highness."

"I'll be okay."

"I insist."

I gave a huff. I was just having a generally bad day. Maybe that's why I said it.

"And I insist that the both of you go up and check on hallway outside my sisters room."

They looked confused.

"That's an order."

"We shouldn't leave the doors."

"Why not, just for twenty minutes, go. I mean, it's not like the guards at the main gates or those parading the perimeter aren't doing your jobs."

"If you insist." The older guard said looking perplexed. He motioned for the younger one to follow him as they headed back up the way I had just come.

Kristoff

I blinked sleepily and took a moment to try and figure out where I was. Sven was with me, we were in a stable but not our cottage and not the icepick. Then I remember, the palace. I sat up to check everything was all right and I saw a beautiful woman in front of me. I blinked, my eyes cleared. Anna, in red clock, with what looked like a white slip underneath, and no shoes. She had walked into the stable with no shoes. Once I realized that it wasn't a dream I sat up quickly.

"What are.. are you okay, is everything all right?"

"We have a palace full of rooms and you sleep in the stables." Anna said with a smile.

I settled back down into the hay. It wasn't that there was an emergency, she was safe. It took me a few moments to calm down my pounding heart.

"Well, Sven's had a busy day." I said.

She sat down next to me. My head was clearing now and I was starting to make sense of things. There was no emergency and Anna was still here. Anna was here in this stable in her nightclothes in the middle of the night.

"Oh no. You are not staying here. You are going straight back to bed. You need to get warm. The doctor said you could have hypothermia."

Sitting up sent a sharp pain through my head, with the feeling of being dizzy and sick. I closed my eyes waiting for it to go away.

"Wait, are you okay what happened?" Anna asked me sounding worried.

"Never mind me. Back to bed. You're not getting ill on my watch." I said.

"I can't sleep."

"Try again."

She went quiet and I found myself looking at her. The dark marks beneath her eyes, the straggles of hair coming out of their plaits which she hadn't bothered brushing. The little speaks of blood on her lips where they had dried out. She was ill. She looked exhausted. So there was some other reason why she couldn't sleep.

"Tell me?" I asked.

"It's just been a really hectic day. You know. And, I don't want to be alone. I just, I'm scared that I'll wake up tomorrow and none of this will have happened and I won't have Elsa back and I'll be alone. Or I'm scared that I'll wake up tomorrow and all of this would have happened and my fiancé for a day had tried to kill my sister whose by the way has magic powers."

"Both those suck."

"Yeah."

"Which sucks more?"

"I think the first one."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Because I would think the whole fiancé trying to kill your sister thing would be worse."

"If it didn't happen, then tomorrow I wake up and I'm alone. I'm alone and I've had enough of being alone. Do you know what it's like. It's like every single day a little bit of me dies and all I've been holding onto is today. The idea that today could change everything, and it was awful but it did change everything. The worst bit is over now, right? But if it didn't happen I carry on everyday feeling completely alone."

I looked at her. I looked at her and I saw her. All day I had seen this wild girl, this girl who trusts and loves and fights. Everything she was telling me, that just made me see what a fighter she was, how much spirit she had. This girl, she's like a miracle. She's as much a force of nature as her sister's blizzards. My fiery girl, my fighter. No. Not mine. But we could be friends, and right now I was going to give her anything she needed.

"What do you need?"

"I need to know that when I wake up tomorrow somebody is going to be there for me."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"The moment I wake up."

"Wait, you want me to be right there?"

"Yes."

"You want me in your room?"

"Yes."

I gave a deep breath. Being caught in a princess room, in the middle of the night. Well that was probably enough to get me thrown into prison.

"Oh."

"That was oh right, not no."

"That was oh. That was oh, that could get me into a lot of trouble."

"It won't."

"It won't."

"Trust me."

I smiled at her.

"Okay. Let's go."

I was going to spend the night in a princess's bedroom. And I wasn't going to get thrown into prison for it. Because I trusted Anna. Because she said I wouldn't get into too much trouble so I wouldn't.

I got up and felt that pain rush through my head again but I wasn't going to stop. As I stood up Sven looked up at me.

"It's fine Sven." I assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave me a look that was asking what I was doing but I decided not to answer.

Anna smiled and we walked silently out into the slightly chilly air. It was an awkward silence but it was disturbed by a clumsy padding behind us. I turned around.

"Sven. I'm sorry. I'm going to look after Anna because she's afraid."

"But I'm afraid too. This place is big. It's not home."

"I know. But that boy Tim, he's going to look after you and i'm going to see you at sun rise."

"He can come." Anna said behind me.

Sven started to leap around excited tongue hanging out. He pounced over to Anna and he licked her solidly on the cheek.

"Urgh, that's uh. That's nice."

I found myself laughing. So the three of us went up to the castle door where Anna held up her hand to stop us.

"Just let me check the guards haven't come back."

As she quietly opened the door and skipped in I looked back at Sven.

"This is not a good idea."

"Nope." Sven agreed.

"Hi Sven, hi other Sven."

"Kristoff." I corrected looking down at Olaf.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Elsa gave me a room to stay in but I decided that it would be good to take a walk. I wanted to see what a summers night is like."

"And?" I asked.

"I love it. So, where are you going?"

"Uh.. well.."

"There's a well?"

"No. Well, probably."

Anna came back.

"They're still gone but we'd better hurry."

"Hi Anna."

"Hi Olaf."

"Kristoff was about to tell me where you were going."

"We're going to my room."

"Oh. Can I come."

"Yes."

Oh great, now there was no possibility of sleeping whatsoever.

"Hurry." Anna said sounding a little breathless. We sneaked as quietly as two people a living snowman and a reindeer can, down hallways and up the stairs.

"This is pretty weird right?" Anna said.

"I've been with you for just over a day and leading a reindeer through the castle is the most normal thing we've done."

"So, this is my room." She said holding open a door. I stepped in and looked around awkwardly. It was about the size of my cottage, not the stable attached to it, just the main living area and wow that was a big bed. Bigger than for a married couple, it even had it's own curtains. And it was a lot more furnished. I was happy that there was one of the sofas, those were so comfortable. It was going to be a good night for me. There was even a rug for Sven and a little armchair for Olaf which meant that sleeping arrangements would not be a problem.

Sven looked around then after running once around a smile he jumped up on the bed.

"No." I said walking up to him. "No. Get down."

Sven frowned, then with a small puff of air he turned his back on me crossed his feet and closed his eyes.

"Uh, in my experience that tends to mean that he's not moving."

"Uh. I think there's enough room for me." Anna said pulling up the blankets and climbing in before dropping the cloak on the floor.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Olaf said.

"Yes, goodnight." I said. "Olaf, are you okay on the armchair?"

"Yes." He said jumping up.

"Blowing out the candles now." Anna said and moments later it went dark.

"Okay then." I laid down on the sofa.

"Just like a cloud."

"What?" Anna voice came out of the dark.

Elsa.

"Queen Elsa."

I sat up rubbing my eyes. I hadn't been asleep. I had woken up at the crack of dawn but as the castle was quiet laying in bed and thinking out what I should do with the delegate seemed like a good idea. That was until Marie came in. I pulled back the closed curtains and looked over at her.

"Good morning Marie."

"Your majesty." She looked nervous. "I went into wake Anna this morning." She hesitated.

"And?"

"She's not on her own."

A rush of panic attacked me. I could feel the air around me getting colder and I took a deep breath and tried to draw my emotions back into myself.

"I'm going to go sort this out. Marie, I hope I can rely on your discretion."

"Of course." She said. I rushed out of my room and opened the next door slipping in quickly.

I took in the scene in front of me. It took me a moment to see Anna on the bed because at first all I saw was a big lump of fur. With antlers. Little Olaf was asleep on the chair and Kristoff was flung over the sofa. His mouth open and one arm hanging off the edge down onto the floor.

I took a small breath of relief. At least he wasn't in the bed. Anna? does she keep doing this to me?

I coughed loudly.

Kristoff stirred and then moaned as he opened his eyes. The panic on his face was immediate. He sat up and started talking quickly.

"Uh, nothing happened. I mean. I have no idea what could happen but it didn't happen, whatever it is that could that is."

"What's going on?" Anna asked sitting up groggily.

I shot Anna an exasperated look.

"Morning." She said. Then her face dropped. "Oh. This isn't good."

"No, this isn't good. Not in the slightest. Anna, what's going on?"

"He was sleeping in the stables."

"He did have a room."

"Okay. I just wanted the company. I was lonely."

I sighed.

"What is this? Know a man for one night and want to marry him, know him for two and end up getting him to sleep with you. And, why is their a reindeer in your room? Anna, a little responsibility please, you are a princess. You cannot do these things without causing a scandal. You're lucky it was Marie who found you."

"I think everybody is still to busy concentrating on the whole ice witch thing to really care if I make a scandal."

I looked over at Kristoff.

"Out."

Kristoff stood up but Anna shouted.

"No. In."

"Anna."

"What, you know nothing happened. And I'm like traumatised, not that it's your fault, I mean not that I'm blaming you in any way but I wanted the company."

"If you want the company come and get me. Not a random guy. That is not going to turn out well."

"He's not random, he's Kristoff. I even know his second name I Bornman."

"Bjorgman." Kristoff said.

"Close enough. I even met his family. His adopted troll family."

That surprised me. A sudden memory of the rolling rocks. The sudden journey in the middle of the night. The terror that would control the next fourteen years of my life.

"Wait, you met the trolls?" I asked just to be sure I was hearing correctly.

"Wait you know about the trolls?"

"We visited them once as children. You were ill, they made you better."

"Wait, of course that was you. There wouldn't be two other sisters with magical powers and the hair. Duh." Kristoff said. Then he tried to look like he hadn't said anything.

"What did you say?" I asked feeling my panic growing.

"Never mind."

"You don't never mind Queens."

"Elsa play nice." Anna said to me.

"I saw the two of you. When you were children grandpappy fixed her head because she'd been hit with magic."

"Wait what, you hit me with magic?" Anna said looking at me.

The secret was out. I couldn't believe it. I had been keeping that secret for the last fourteen years. She wasn't supposed to find out. But she already knew that I had the magic. Oh, thing's were just happening to quickly and I could feel the cold starting in my chest. No, love. I loved Anna and she knew but she came for me.

"Yes, that's why you couldn't know. Momma and Pappa thought it was dangerous and they told me to keep it form you because I'd already hurt you once and they didn't want me to hurt you again.

"Oh, I have no memory of this whatsoever."

"No, the troll erased your memory."

"Wait what?"

The conversation was interrupted by Kristoff groaning.

"Why are you rubbing your head like that?" I asked.

"What me, nothing. "

"Oh, yeah you did that last night too."

"Really, it's nothing."

Anna was out of her bed and reaching for Kritsoff in seconds.

"Ouch, hey hey." He said as she pulled at his hair.

"Oh boy, that's a lump. I mean that is a have you ever played cricket because that is a cricket ball sized lump."

"What's cricket?"

I took a deep breath. One more problem to deal with.

"I'll clear the hall and we can sneak him out of here and then get him looked at by a doctor. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Elsa 

I was starting to realize how much I'd missed my sister. She was right, I had spent most of my life blocking her out. Not because I don't love her. She has always been the most important part of my life. But sometimes you have to keep a distance from the person you love to stop you from hurting them. The first time I hurt Anna I swore that it would never happen again. But no matter how hard I tried to keep her safe and keep her distant I still hurt her. I hurt for years by keeping her distance and then I froze her solid. Keeping her distant hadn't work, accepting my love of her and showing it, that was what I hope was going to work now. Love thaws.

"Ouch, ouch. Stop it."

I smiled as Kristoff ducked away from Anna. She had been poking at the the bump on his head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes it hurts. Can you stop poking it."

"But it's huge. Have you seen how huge it is?"

"Princess Anna." Said the tall thin doctor. "Perhaps you should stop poking the contusion."

"What he said." Kristoff agreed.

"Has he broken his skull, what does that feel like. I don't have a skull. " Olaf said from where he was sat watching.

The doctor looked over at him and flinched. He had flinched every time he saw Olaf. He was a man of science being confronted by the scientifically impossible.

I didn't blame him.

It was hard for me to figure Olaf out. I had too much to deal to think about what the snow mans presence meant to me. As a child I had invented Olaf. Olaf was an imaginary friend. Olaf was warm and loving and fun. Olaf was a snowman who dreamed of the summer. I invented him for Anna, but when I wasn't allowed near Anna anymore the memory of Olaf kept me company. I used to make him in my room, even though I knew I would get in trouble for it. I needed somebody to talk to. He'd never come alive though. And I'd grown out of it. Now here he was, my friend and listener from the worst days of my childhood. He came back to me on the worst day of my adulthood. Alive, somehow alive. I had no idea how that worked. If it was connected to me or if he had a life of his own. But he was here. What did that mean? What was he to me? He was my creation, new to this world, he would need guidance. He didn't seem to be like a child, he seemed smart in some way, naive in others. I would look after him. But I didn't have time to figure that out now. I had a country to run and we were in the middle of a disaster of my causing.

"He shouldn't have gone to sleep last night but seeing as he woke up it's not a big problem. My recommendation is that he shouldn't be left alone for the next few days. He should be kept busy but nothing strenuous, reading, talking. A small walk outside everyday but not far. No traveling by house or cart that would cause too much jostling. No running around. Concussions can be serious."

"Thank you Doctor." I said.

"Are you saying that me and Sven have to stay here for a couple of days?" Kristoff said looking shocked.

"Yes. Three or four days. I will check on you every day."

"Of course you're staying." Anna said.

What was the relationship between these two? He had protected her, he had comforted her. That made quick bonds. He'd been brave. He'd acted to look after her. He seemed trustworthy but only time would tell. And he was an ice harvester. She was a princess. There friendship wasn't what would be considered appropriate under my parents rule. But this was my rule and I could decide what was appropriate. I think that whatever made Anna happy would be the appropriate. But I wasn't going to trust easily. He might be a little orphaned iceman with Trolls for family, he might sleep with a reindeer and have stuck with Anna to make sure she was safe and to comfort her but I knew a little of the world and I have heard of Ice harvesters and their ways with drink and women. I would be watching.

Anna

"You should go back to bed Princess. Rest."

"What? I feel fine." I argued. I didn't want to go back to being locked up again. The idea of another three days in bed when I had only just gained my freedom. Yes, I was tired and yes I kept shivering though it seemed nice and warm now. Then there was the whole problem with the city people, who for all I knew might be just about to storm the castle and burn my sister as a witch and the other countries who might decide to invade. Though I doubted it. We had been friends with our border countries for hundred of years, our bloodlines were interwoven, we were cousins. And my family had always been loved by our citizens, at least I thought so from the little contact I'd had. But still, what did I know about politics? Well, more than people who hadn't had tutors in it for the last twelve years. But Elsa had far more training in politics than me. She was the Queen to be. She had the political training. I had some of that, politics, world history, economics, but only a little. The rest was on music, dancing, sociology and wilderness studies. Then the maids and kitchen staff taught me how to sew, how to cook, how to knit. I never felt like I was good at anything. There was never a subject that I took to easily but I did enjoy music and biology the most. I've always loved plants and animals because they were things from outside the castle.

I felt Elsa's cool hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't." Elsa took a deep breath then. "Look. How about a compromise?"

I smiled. The Elsa I had known over the years was too cold a forbidding to suggest that. This was the Elsa of my toddler years. This was my friend, my older sister, the girl who tried to guide me as well as create fun for me.

"What sort of compromise?"

"We make a fire and get you some breakfast. And you lie down, but not in your room. Somewhere you can have company. A maid, and visitors, and perhaps Olaf."

"And Kristoff." I said warming to the idea. I was so tired.

"With a maid present."

There was something a little cold in her voice. It was not something I could argue with. And it was okay. I was back to my life in the palace, but things had changed. I just had to wait and hold tight to the things I believed in and it would all turn out for the best. Elsa laid her hand on mine quickly before standing up.

"I have to go. I have given instructions to Abigail and Kai to look after you. Marie is still in bed seeing as she was up quite late last night."

"Okay." I said. I watched her leaving out the door. Walking with purpose, trying to contain herself,t trying to be queenly. I always thought that was just her, now I'm not so sure. Now it looks like it takes a lot of effort.

"She does not like me." Kristoff said.

"No, she does. She just has a lot on her mind. Oh, I'll be a moment." I got up and ran after my sister. She was at the end of the corridor, her measured queenly steps no match for my run.

"Elsa."

She turned to face me and for a moment we were both just stood there staring at each other expectantly.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Oh, oh yeah. I um.. how much does a sled cost? It's just I kind of destroyed Kristoff's. Wolves, fire, you know. Anyway's I've saved a lot of my dress and book allowances over the years so I'm going to pay for it but given that he saved my life I felt that he needed some kind of award."

"Award? Yes. I guess you are right. Knighting happens in the first week of the new year. He will be nighted and given the lands that come with it."

"Okay. That's good. But um.. how about something before then? Like an instant thank you? Perhaps we can name him the official Arendelle icemaster?"

"That doesn't exist."

"You can make it exist."

"Fine. Kristoff is Arendelle's official ice master. Get him some kind of seal. And I'll pay for the sled. You should keep your savings and do something fun with them."

"Thanks Elsa." I said. Turning on my heel to go back to Kristoff. I was happy that I could do something for him. In the last few days he had done so much for me. We were almost complete strangers and yet I felt like I knew everything I needed to know to trust him. To call him a friend. As I walked back into the small reception room the doctor was carefully running a stick in front of Olaf's eyes. I went and sat next to Kristoff.

"So, what's going on?" I whispered.

"He's trying to determine if Olaf is alive."

"Of course he's alive."

"I have not yet determined that." The doctors said as he poked Olaf in the arm and Olaf giggled.

"Right, let's see if I remember this right, living things are made of cells. He's made of frozen water and branches and carrots and those are made of cells. Living thing obtain and use energy, um.. Olaf, do you eat?"

"Oh, eat, that sounds amazing. To eat, I want to eat."

"I'll make you a sandwich. "

"Oh sandwiches, that sounds good."

"If he does not then where does the energy come from?"

"It comes from Elsa." I answered.

"So, he is a parasitic life form."

"No he's not. Take that back." I argued. "He's not a parasite."

"If I eat then less energy will come from Elsa. Then I'll be less of a parasite." Olaf suggested.

"Yeah."

"He may not be able to eat Princess. I don't think he has a digestive system."

"I don't want to think about that." Kristoff said winkling his nose.

"We can try." I said. "We never know unless we try do we."

"Princess, you need to go rest. As does your friend."

"Only if you leave Olaf alone."

The doctor looked reluctant but nodded.

Kristoff

My head ached like crazy and the heat from the fire the doctor made Anna had was making it worse. But I couldn't say that. Anna wanted me here and Anna needed the fire so she wouldn't get ill. I had apologized to Sven, we weren't going to get to spend the day resting in a field. We would be resting in the castle instead. Sven didn't seem to mind. I think he liked the castle. I think he likes having people around. Sven has always been a lot more social than I am. Olaf seemed to be enjoying himself in this heat. I knew there was a lot of things going on with the country and Elsa but things were definitely calmer than the last two days and I was starting to think about my new friends.

"Olaf?"

"Yes Kristoff." Olaf said looking over at me. He was sat with a sandwich on his lap. Cheese and ham. He had not eaten it yet as he wanted to see if he experienced hunger.

"What are you going to do next?"

"Next?" Olaf tilted his head to one side. "I'm going to get to know my friends some more and enjoy summer. Then when summer is over and I don't need my personal flurry I'm going to go explore the world."

"Can you do that? I mean. Can you be that far from Elsa? How does it work?"

"I don't know. But I am not going to let that stop me. I want to explore the world. You can't let fear hold you back."

"We have time to figure it out Olaf." Anna said with a small smile.

"Travel the world." I said running my hand through my hair and wincing when it hit the lump. "That's expensive."

"I'll make friends. Friends will let me stay with them."

"It's true that we can send him to visit all our friends. Well, the ones we still have." Anna said. "He can travel the world if that's what he wants. If the doors stay open I might go with him to see some places. I've never been anywhere. But for now, I want to get to stay with my friends too." She smiled at me and though part of me, the lonely untrusting part, waned to deny it I knew she was telling me that I was her friend now.

"What about you Kristoff?" She asked me. "What are your plans?"

"My plans are to get over this headache thing as quickly as possible. Then get back to work to make up for the lost income. I know I don't have a sled but I can join one of the groups with their wagons."

"No. Don't do that. What I mean is that you;ll get your new sled the moment that your better."

"You don't have to.." I started to argue. I don't know why but I didn't feel like I could take anything from her. Not now that she was my friend, not now that I.. well, I hadn't worked it out yet but I was fond of her and wanted to be around her. Maybe that was just friendship. She didn't have to pay me back for the help I'd given her, I'd be willing to lose a lot more to help her. It was all worth it.

"I said I would and I would. No arguing."

I nodded with a sigh. I was too tired to argue. But I wouldn't be so tired later.

"It's not a rush. You can consider me on holiday."

"Okay. But you do need the sled soon because you have to make a living. I mean, people who aren't royalty have to worry about bills and carrots and wood to heat they're.. where do you live?"

"It's a cabin and I said it's fine. I don't think anybody is going to want to buy ice for the next few days anyway. I think they've had enough of ice."

"You know I bet if we ask Elsa she can just whip some up for you right away without you having to go all the way up to the mountains."

I froze.

"What?"

I couldn't quite find the words.

"What?"

"That's it. That;' it, I mean, it's completely gone. I mean.. you know what I mean?"

"No."

"I am an ice man. I collect ice. People need the ice to keep the food fresh. I go to the mountain. I get the ice. I bring the ice. The food stays fresh. The people stay cool. I get the money for the carrots and the wood."

"Yes."

"Well, now there's no need for an iceman because your sister can just make the ice. What am I going to do? I 've been an ice harvester since I was eight. Eight!"

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

"That's not good."

"You think?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Elsa doesn't want to spend all her time making ice blocks. I mean, she's the queen. You really don't have to worry. You can still be an ice man. That doesn't have to change because my sister is an ice woman."

"Urgh. My head hurts!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic."

"Dramatic. She clicks her fingers and ice comes from the sky."

"Dousn't ice usually come from the sky. I mean, the rain falls, it freezes. It's all from the sky really."

I sighed and looked over at her.

"You know my life got one hundred percent more complicated from the moment that you walked into that barn."

She went quiet.

"I'm sorry." She said after a while.

"No." I said. "No, don't apologize. I think it needed to get complicated. I think complicated is better. Do you understand?"

She gave a small smile.

"Nope."

"Well, just don't be sorry. Because I'm not."

I laid my head back down on the soft cushioned and closed my eyes against the harsh light of the summers day. The headache didn't matter. The awkwardness of being in the castle didn't matter. The lost money and lost sled didn't matter. I had friends now.


End file.
